The present invention relates generally to edge molding for window panels or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a molding for a fixed window of an automotive vehicle such as a windshield or rear window and the processes for forming the same. The molding serves to bridge the space located between the edge of the glass panel and the adjacent body panel.
Automotive windshields and rear windows are commonly mounted to the associated vehicle body in a manner which leaves a space between the periphery of the glass panel and the body panel. This space is covered by a molding often referred in the industry as a windshield or rear window reveal molding. In covering the space between the glass panel and the vehicle body, the J-shaped molding serves to improve the visual appearance of the automotive vehicle and to reduce wind noise.
To present the best visual appearance, reveal moldings must extend evenly around the space between the glass panel and the body panel and must be able to accommodate space having varying widths. Reveal moldings should also be able to curve around the radius of the glass panel without detaching from the edge of the panel or twisting to become disengaged from the glass panel or body panel. Reveal moldings should also resist the attachment forces subjected by wind, rain, snow and artificial elements such as automated, automotive car washing mechanisms.
Many moldings designed for attachment to the edge of automobile windshields and rear windows are of a single, asymmetrical construction. When such moldings are attached around the radius of a glass panel edge the clamping pressure of the two opposing molding surfaces is uneven due to the difference of resistance between the mass of material above and below the center axis of glass. This difference in resistance can cause gaping of one gripper or the other resulting in a loss of uniform gripping about the radius. Loss of gripping can result in detachment of the molding from the glass edge and a rolling of the molding away from the surface of the glass or from the surface of the vehicle body. This result is unsightly and defeats the cosmetic function of the molding as well as increasing the possibility of the molding becoming snagged and pulled out.
Another problem with many of the moldings designed for attachment to the edge of glass panel is that the molding requires an adhesive to ensure a sealing engagement between the window and the molding. Additionally, the mold assemblies heretofore utilized typically are formed of a ridged rubber compound or plastic which make the molding highly inflexible.
Two patents which overcome some of the above shortcomings are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,733 and 5,032,444, assigned to the Assignee of the present application, the specifications of which are herein incorporated by reference. These devices function satisfactorily, however, designers strive to improve upon the art.
In accordance with the present invention, a glass reveal molding having a generally J-shaped clamping portion which exerts substantially even gripping pressure on both the top and bottom surfaces of the glass panel is disclosed. The closing pressure of the clamping portion will substantially eliminate gaping around the radius and retains the molding on the windshield without gaping or rolling of the molding. The molding also has a crown which covers the head of the J clamping portion. The crown enables the molding to cover the gap between the windshield and the body panel. Further, the molding provides an excellent grip to a glass surface without the need for utilizing an adhesive. The molding can be provided with a high gloss coating to improve the moldings appearance.
A further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and claims.